1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for matching colors between various image devices; and, particularly, to an apparatus and method for matching colors between various image devices, which is capable of providing an image of which colors are matched between input and output imaging devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Input and output imaging devices (for example, digital cameras, monitors, and screens), which are used in the entire process for digital cinema from a shooting step through an editing step to a final showing step, may exhibit differences in color representation, even in the case of the same model made by the same manufacturer. Such a problem occurs due to the characteristics of the devices and the differences in gamut (color gamut) between the devices.
Therefore, even if theaters use the same projector, the colors of images shown in respective theaters may be perceived differently by audiences due to the color mismatch problem between the image devices. This means that the colors intended by a director during the shooting and post-production stages of movie may be not properly delivered to the audiences.
Furthermore, operators taking part in film production may perform their work on images having different colors. Accordingly, the case in which separate color compensation should be performed on respective pieces of work frequently occurs.